Fun at the fair of trinity
by phoenixoftrinity
Summary: Naruto goes to this strange amusement park that just opened a week ago, but little do they know that its owned by the characters of KIIIIIIIIINGDDDDOOOOOOOOM HHHEEEEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRTTS!
1. Chapter 1

Fun at the fair of trinity

Disclaimer- I do not own the anything

Naruto and the others are going to the new them park that just opened not so long ago but little do they know who runs this little park and there is going to be hell for both the groups of the story

Naruto- Yeah were finally here lets go

Kakashi- (Stopping Naruto) Wait Naruto lets not repeat what happened yestarday shall we

Naruto- (Frowning) It wasn't my fault turbo lax "accidentily" got in Chouji's food

Kakashi- Anyway to make sure that something else doesn't accidentily happen again you and Shikamaru are staying with me...Now where's that stand..Here we go

Ansem apears as the ticket holder

Ansem- Hello and welcome to KIIIIIIIIINDOM HEAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTS!!!!!

Kakashi- UMMM yeah right...can I get tickets for ten kids and three adults

Ansem- Sure and that will be $5555.99 please

Kakashi- Here you go..come on lets go in

Gai-Thinking(how does he get more money than me) Hey Kakashi, us being equals and all, can you tell how you get all that money

Kakashi- Huh I didn't catch that

Gai- The money Kakashi wear did you get the money

Kakashi- Oh that's just a chip of my paycheck...(Seeing Gai's mouth drop) Besides I'll get it back anyway

All of them head into the new theme park including Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Sasuke, Nejji, Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Tin Tin, and Timari. They were put into groups and now its time to have fun.

Gai- Hey Kakashi where's Orichimaru, wasn't he hear a second ago

Orichimaru-(Dressed like Kazukage grabbing Ansem by the neck then licking him on his cheek) I'm affraid we want our money bock

Ansem-Oh no you don't(Hitting Orochimaru with his giant one of a kind keyblade)

Random Sound Ninja- There's the signal go

Millions of sound ninja jumped out of no where trying to attack Ansem, but Ansem with a quick response slap all of the completly out of sight with his huge keyblade, Fenri.

Ansem- Wow look at that swing...Oh no they got I slapped them into the park I wants my money(Running after them) Ah man give me my damn money before I go castle oblivion on yall

Orochimaru- (Taking the money) He want need this (licking the money )

Ansem- (Yelling out of knowhere) Don't lick my money


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Now we're going to see how Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA.ummm excuse that

Neji- You know you don't have to follow me everywhere

Hinata- But but Kakashi said...

Neji- Never mind you fuckin leech.. OH MY FUCKIN SENSAI I'M SO DAMN BORED

Sasuke- want to make a little wager

Ansem- (Counting his money) Oooooooooone...twooooooo..Triniteh they better had paid me all my damn money(looking over at Neji and Sasuke playing the fair game where you have shoot the basket ball) What

Sasuke- Damn it the ball want go in

Neji- Basketball please go in the hoop it is your destiny and you know you can't avoid your destiny(throwing the ball up) what the fuck it hit the hoop and bounced of

Riku- (Counting the money he is making off them) One hudred twenty...twenty one...twenty two

Hinata- I think we should go

Neji- No I almost got it...damn

Hinata- but you,ve just waisted almost $100.41

Ansem- Mwa ha ha haaaaaa try as you might you ugly bitches because the way you'll play you'll never get swiches

Nejji-(Still shooting and missing) Damn it... I got a rhyme for you...I'll make this game so much fun once I use my...BYAKUGAN

Ansem- He's cheating... Triniteh...I mean Securiteh

Heartless came swirming out of anywhere and everywhere attacking Nejji and Sasuke(who was smart enough to use us shanengun quietly to shoot atleast two shots)

Nejji- Oh no you don't (Attacking the heartless) 2 palms...4 palms...16 palms...32 palms...64 palms...128 palms...(pausing) eight plus eight equals 16 carry the one...Oh yeah 256 palms...512 palms...

Sasuke- (Seeing Nejji distracting the heartless) Now only if I can take thw money...Shadow clone justu(Making four clones)

5 Sasukes- Hey kid give us back our money

Riku- UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO

5 Sasukes- Did you just say UUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO

Riku- (Running away) Yep

Sasuke #1- Get 'em

5 Sasukes- Phoenix flare justu (launching fire balls everywhere)

Hinata- Stop...Stop please...Stop it...DAMN IT!!!!!!!! I SAID STOP!!!!!!! (Everybody stopped and unfortunately for Riku the fireballs didn't)

Nejji- Impossible

Sauke- Hey where's the silver haired kid

Riku- Let me go

Orochimaru- I should say not (Licking him) You will due just fine (bitting Riku then disappearing)

Ansem- (Finally started to move then getting the money Riku left) Ummm money

Sasuke- Nejji he has the money get him

Nejji-(still fighting of the heartless) 1024 palms...2048 palms...4096 palms...8192 palms...16384 palms...I'm...a little bit...busy...32768 palms

Sasuke-(Running up a wall) I'll do it myself (Running at Ansem) Lightning blade..huh(stopping because Riku stopped him with his Keyblade)

Riku- Prepare to meet Oblivion

Sasuke-(cleverly pushed Nejji in the way)

Nejji- 33544432 palms (blasting Riku into space)

Orochimaru-(After rapping his head in stitches he brought back a lawyer) The is man assaulted me with a giant key

Ansem- UMMMM no...because in order for me to hold a key it has to unlock something, but you see this item doesn't unlock anything, so therefore it can not be considered a key...Mwa ha ha haaaaaaaa...commit it to memory(disappearing)

Kakashi- (Chasing Naruto) Naruto stop you have to pay for that

Naruto- Nope the stand said all I can eat for a good price for me and I good price for me is free...Believe it!!!

Kakashi- No Shikamaru

Shikamaru- Shadow possesion jutsu(Capturing Naruto) I'm gonna enjoy this(Making Naruto open his pants and poor the hot romen noodles in them

Naruto- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi- Damn it...oh well at least he stopped


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third part to Fun at the Fair

Rock Lee- Oh boy I'm a so filled with joy I can

Kiba-Calm down Lee all you did was eat a cookie

Rock Lee- And what cookie it was oh yeah

Gaara- Oh brother...consider yourself lucky for them not letting me mb ring my gorde

Kiba- Lee chill it Gaara is getting steamed

Rock Lee- but I just can't wait till we get to the batting cages

Gaara- Batting cages(getting an evil grin in his face) I'll see you at the battle cages

After a long long long walk to the batting cages

Rock Lee- Yes we have arrived

Gaara- (Coming out of the batting cages) So who wants to go first...Lee

Lee- oh surely not me

Gaara- Well Lee it is

Lee- Oh yes it was my desire not to go first that indead made me go first what a genius plan(Walkinh in)

Kiba- (Walkin but being stopped by Gaara)

Gaara- (Pulling Kiba out the batting cages then locking it) I wouldn't do that if I were you...Lee you ready(not waiting for his response cut on the machine at max launching speed) Die

Lee- Oh no the balls are to much... to much balls.. but if I don't get one thousand balls it will be two thousand push ups that was the deal

Gaara- (Not wanting the pain to stop) I need more Kiba(seeing Kiba looking dumbfounded) Don't just sit there I need more...give my more balls..more more balls

Kiba- Well I got two right here(laughing)

Gaara-That will just have to do ( Throwing Kiba inside the ball launcher) More... more..I need more balls(dumping basketballs in it and then it blew up) Ouch

Kiba-AW man that was something else

Kiba- Lets go Akimaru...Akimaru(Seeing Gaara throwing him into another ball launcher...AKIMARU!!!

Gaara-Ummmm who wants to go to the beach(grinning)

Kakashi- No time now we got to go

Kiba- Why

Kakashi- Well to make a long story short the...(Larxene came running half dressed)

Larxene- Eat this shooting (lightning at them)

Kakashi- (Running with all the other kids) As I was saying to make things interesting me and Gai made a little wager..who ever scores the most women win...but well I cheated making Orochimaru turn into me...and lets just say he stuck his tong somewhere..(giggling)

Orochimaru-(grabbing larxene) We're not through yet

Axel-(Jumping out of nowhere) Yes you is (Pounding on Orochimaru with the key blade)

After a while a big fight broke out between the people of kingdom hearts and narutoand it went on for two hours straight except when Sora got beat by Riku for doing something

Oroachimaru-Forbidden Jutsu(Summoning the first, second and third Hukage

Riku-(Summoned the giant heartless that somehow come out a shaped like a doughnut

Gaara- I'm sinkof this (Covering everybody in sand) Sand...Coffin..Now who's ready to go to Six Flags...(Maniacly Laughing)...Balls


End file.
